


Fun in Malcolm's Office

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm, Jamie and the Reader enjoy sexy times in Malcolm's office.</p><p>Weapons grade filth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in Malcolm's Office

You giggle as Jamie nips your neck.

‘Ssshhhh we’ll get caught’ you whisper. 

Jamie’s only answer is to nip you again.

You are in Malcolm’s office. Malcolm is out for the day and Jamie suggested taking full advantage of that by trying out Malcolm’s desk to have a bit of fun. 

The three of you have been lovers for months now and you adore the pair of them. Malcolm is definitely the more dominant one in your relationship but Jamie is the risk taker. 

You are sitting on the edge of the desk and Jamie is simultaneously kissing you and stroking your nipples through your blouse. You groan as he gently squeezes them, making incredible sensations run right through you. 

Your hand goes to his crotch, feeling that he is already hard.

You are both so engrossed in what you are doing that you jump when you hear the door slam.

‘What the fuck are you two pervs doing on my desk’ Malcolm yells. 

You stand up, flustered but Jamie, as usual, decides to brass it out.

‘I thought we'd do something useful in here for once! Anyway we thought you were out all day with your bum chum Dan Miller!’ He grins as Malcolm walks over trying to look angry.

‘The meeting finished early so I thought I'd come in and get some work done - no fucking chance of that from the look of it!’ You can see that, despite his words, Malcolm’s getting turned on. 

He walks over to the desk and kisses you hard, pushing you back against the desk. His hand snakes up your skirt and he strokes you gently through your panties, feeling how wet you already are from Jamie’s ministrations. You grab the back of his head, gasping at his touch.

His other hand reaches for Jamie’s tie and pulls him close. He turns his attention to Jamie, nipping at his neck and ears. Jamie throws his head back and you can see that he's fully stiff now.

Suddenly he pulls away from you both, grinning that wicked grin and you can see he's totally in control of the situation. 

He sits in his leather chair and opens his belt. 

‘Since you two decided to help yourselves to my office, I think you owe me’ he grins.

You need no further encouragement. You sink to your knees between his legs and begin to nuzzle his cock through his trousers. Jamie sits on the edge of the desk, content to watch you both for now. 

You reach up and stroke his cock, his hardness making you salivate with anticipation. He groans and puts his hand on the back of your head. You unzip his trousers and nuzzle him again, placing little kisses on his cock. Malcolm has his eyes closed and he is breathing heavily.

Slowly you pull his trousers and boxers down to expose his huge hard cock. The tip is glistening with pre-cum. You glance over at Jamie and grin as you see he has his own cock out, stroking himself slowly while he watches you.

You poke your tongue out and gently lick the pre-cum off the tip of Malcolm’s cock. You hear him groan again at the sensation. Still only using the tip of your tongue, you lick down his length until you reach his balls. Gently you take his balls into your mouth and suck them. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jamie’s hand moving faster, and this turns you on even more.

You can feel Malcolm’s hand in your hair, the other one gripping the arm of the chair tightly. You are so wet but you know that release could be a little while away. 

With one hand around Malcolm’s cock, your other hand disappears under your skirt and you start to play with your clit. Suddenly you feel movement and Jamie is behind you. You feel him rubbing his cock against your back.

Jamie always says how much he adores your breasts and you now feel his hands coming round you and undoing your blouse. Still rubbing himself against you, he quickly undoes your bra to give himself easier access. 

You continue to stroke your clit, desperate for relief. Jamie whispers in your ear ‘not yet darlin, we’ll take care of that’.

Reluctantly you move your hand away but, still not willing to give up all control, you move your hand around to grip Jamie’s hard cock.

Suddenly you take Malcolm’s entire length into your mouth, hearing him moan loudly as his hand tightens in your hair.

Jamie is squeezing your breasts and gently pinching your nipples as you work on Malcolm’s cock, relishing the taste and size of it. 

Your other hand is stroking Jamie harder and faster now, and you can hear his breath quicken. 

You feel one of Jamie’s fingers moving down to circle your clit very slowly, and he grunts approvingly when he feels how wet you are. He slowly pushes one finger inside you, agonisingly gentle. You want your lovers so badly now. 

You glance up and Malcolm is watching you both now. You can feel his cock twitching and you know he is close to coming.

You speed up, sucking and licking his cock while your hand is gripping both of your lovers’ cocks, wanting them to come. Malcolm groans ‘Darlin, I'm coming’ and you feel his cock convulse as he comes hard into your mouth. You swallow his seed, relishing the taste of him.

You lick your lips as he falls back into the chair panting, his eyes shut, with that adorable grin on his face. You smile back at him.

You feel Jamie’s cock nudge you, as you realise that you have stopped stroking him.

You turn round to give him your full attention, even though you are so turned on that you can hardly think.

Jamie begins to lick your nipples while you resume stroking his cock. You lower your head to suck him but he stops you.

‘Want to come on your tits darlin’ he whispers.

You smile at him - darling Jamie is so predictable sometimes! You sit in front of him and he kneels so his cock is in line with your tits.

You take his cock and put it between your breasts, and you squeeze them together around it. Jamie is so turned on that you know he won’t last long now. He begins to pant as he thrusts. 

Malcolm is still slumped in the chair but he is always quick to recover and he watches you and Jamie. 

Jamie's thrusts increase in pace as he gets closer to his orgasm. His breathing quickens and suddenly he cries out as he shoots his load over your breasts. 

Exhausted, he sits back to catch his breath.

You grin, delighted at the state of your gorgeous lovers. 

You kiss Jamie, knowing your men love the taste of each other and themselves as well as you. 

You can't ignore your own arousal now. Your hand goes back to your clit to try to ease your tension. 

Malcolm however has other ideas. ‘No darlin’ he says. ‘Your turn’.

He leans down to you and takes your hand, pulling you towards him. 

He pulls you onto his lap so you are straddling him and kisses you. His head comes forward and he begins to lick Jamie’s cum from your breasts, flicking his tongue over your hard nipples. The sensation of his tongue and the sight of him licking your other lover’s cum is making you wetter than ever before.

‘Fuck me please’ you whisper, no longer able to contain yourself.

Malcolm winks at Jamie. ‘What do you think - has she earned it?’ he grins. Malcolm is such a tease and you love him for it.

Jamie, now recovered, grins back. ‘I think she has’.

‘Come on darlin’ Malcolm whispers as he gently moves you off his lap. You move to let him get up.

He turns you around and pushes you onto the chair. He opens your legs as he sinks onto his knees. Gently he kisses and nibbles your inner thighs, licking your juices, gradually getting closer to your pussy, which by now is soaking wet with anticipation and arousal.

You open your legs wider, hooking them over the arms of the chair to give him easier access to you. 

He circles your clit with his tongue, making you groan. Suddenly he sucks it hard and you cry out. His tongue and teeth are driving you wild and you are on the brink of orgasm. 

‘Please Malcolm, I want to cum’ you say. 

Malcolm stands up and you moan with disappointment. He kisses you again.

You taste yourself on him and you need to come. 

Jamie comes and stands by Malc. ‘Can’t let you have all the fun’ he grins as his hand moves to your clit. He thumbs your clit while thrusting his fingers in and out of your pussy. Malcolm continues to kiss you and whispers in your ear how much he loves you and you can't hold on any longer.

You cry out loudly as your orgasm rips through your body, the release that you have needed for so long making all of your nerve endings explode. 

You feel like you are floating, the orgasm keeps going and going until you fall back, exhausted.

When you look up, Malcolm and Jamie are stood in front of you. You grin up at them. 

They grin back and begin to kiss. 

You find the sight of them kissing, touching and fucking such a turn on, and they know it. 

Their hands are all over each other now, and you are surprised that, after such a huge orgasm, you are starting to get turned on again.

‘You two are insatiable’ you laugh. 

‘I thought you wanted to test out the desk’ laughs Malcolm.

You blush as they continue to caress and kiss each other. 

Both of their cocks are stiffening again. You marvel again that these gorgeous men are both so well endowed. 

You finally have enough strength to stand up and you walk over to them. You kiss Malcolm and they kiss and caress you and each other. By now you are very wet again, their hands working wonders on your body. Malcolm backs you up until you are against the desk again. He lifts you onto the desk and makes sure you are comfortable before nudging your legs open. His fingers caress your pussy, feeling your wetness.

He gently thrusts three fingers into your pussy a few times, making you groan with desire. 

‘I'm going to fuck you so hard’ he whispers. Malcolm is the king of profanity anyway but, whilst he uses it generally to terrify people, you and Jamie see another side to him. He knows you love him and Jamie to talk dirty to you.

He takes his hard cock and slowly starts to enter you. You moan as you feel his hardness inside you and he stops for a moment to allow you to get used to it.

He begins to thrust into you deeply, and you bring your legs up around his waist. The feeling of his cock is amazing. You see Jamie coming to stand behind him. Jamie reaches into Malcolm’s drawer to take out the lube and condoms. You hear him put the condom on and he applies the lube.

Putting his hands around Malcolm’s waist, he enters his ass. Malcolm stops thrusting while he does so, allowing him to enter him. 

The two men quickly settle into a rhythm. The sight and sensation of Malcolm fucking you while Jamie fucks him is incredible and you feel your orgasm building again. 

Malcolm’s hand comes down to play with your clit and you can’t hold on much longer.

Malcolm can see you are close, and he slows down. You groan in disappointment, at the same time adoring the teasing that he is so adept at. Jamie winks at you over Malcolm’s shoulder and speeds up. 

Malcolm’s lips close around one of your nipples and his tongue flicks over it. By now you are getting closer and closer to your climax. Your arms pull Malcolm in deeper and Jamie follows your lead, fucking you both harder.

Jamie is the first to cum. He grips Malcolm hard as he shoots his load, mumbling loving obscenities as he does so. Very shortly after, you cannot control yourself any more and you feel yourself explode again. Despite trying to be quiet, you scream with the pleasure and joy. 

Both of his lovers coming tips Malcolm over the edge and he shoots his load into you with a cry.

His legs can't hold him up any longer, and he falls onto you, kissing you. Jamie withdraws from Malcolm and leans against the desk. 

He disposes of the condom, by which time you and Malcolm have moved over to the sofa in the corner. He comes over to you and kisses each of you hard.

‘I fucking love you pair of bastards’ he grins.

Malcolm kisses him. ‘Love you too, you little shit’ he smiles. ‘And love you darlin’ he says tenderly.

You smile as you curl up between your gorgeous lovers as they caress you sleepily.


End file.
